I am a mutant now and mutants are cool
by defunctcramella
Summary: The Doctor and Amy are in the TARDIS when it begins to malfunction. Dragged into the parallel universe of the X-Men and mutants, will the Doctor be able to stop Magneto and the Brotherhood from kidnapping his time machine? Perhaps with the help from Professor X!
1. Jammie Dodgers for breakfast

_**Chapter One: Jammie Dodgers for breakfast**_

"Doctor! What's going on? Why's the TARDIS going crazy?"

"I don't know! There's really very no need to shout Pond, I can hear you perfectly fine. Now from all my previous experiences of the TARDIS malfunctioning and the current north-easterly wind, if I plot the trajectory onto this rather handy zigzag plotter and hold my breath really hard, I can safely say that I have no idea what in the universe is going on."

The ginger girl did not look all that impressed by the man's rather unhelpful and not very reassuring reply. The sarcasm didn't help either. Nor the fact that they were both clinging to the console, as it shook violently, threatening to fling them both off.

"Yes, but why have you lost control? Surely you can stabilise it or something?" she asked as they felt yet another lurch and gripped even tighter onto the TARDIS.

"Yes. Thank you. Very helpful, Amelia. You say that like it's merely a simple flick of a switch and bish bash bosh! The TARDIS goes quiet and we're having Jammie Dodgers for breakfast," the man stuck a hand into a pocket of his tweed jacket and produced a Rich Tea biscuit. He shrugged and pondered, "it's not a Jammie Dodger, but it'll do." He then promptly ate the biscuit whole and wiped the crumbs off his mouth hurriedly.

"Doctor! This is no time to be eating! I'm sure River could've stabilised it."

"I'm sure River could've stabilised it."

"Hey! Stop copying me!"

"Hey! Stop copying me!"

"You're not funny Doctor," she said looking unimpressed.

"I am immensely funny and you know it. Now. Have you noticed?"

The girl looked wide-eyed at the Doctor and then cautiously glanced around the room. "We've stopped?"

"We've stopped," the Doctor confirmed and a grin crept over his face, "we've landed as well. No idea where though."

"What's outside?"

"I don't know. The screen's still syncing. Might take a while."

"I guess we'll just have to take a step outside then." Amy smiled at the thought.

"I guess we will." The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her, "ready?"

Amy nodded. This was her favourite part. The uncertainty and the infinite possibilities of what lied in wait outside those police box doors. Standing on the threshold of things she never thought possible. The Doctor flung open both doors of the TARDIS and they both stepped out. "Geronimo!


	2. Defender of the box

_**Chapter Two: Defender of the box**_

The man with a bow tie and his companion stood face to face with a small group of people that had surrounded the TARDIS. The Doctor scanned their faces slowly and inhaled deeply. "Earth smell. This is quite probably Earth." he muttered. "But what's this?" He drew another breath and closed his eyes. "A hint of bubblegum, perhaps?" His face grew grave and glanced at the group once more.

"What does that mean Doctor?" Amy whispered quietly.

"It means," he looked around once more, "you're a very long way from home."

Most of the people stood facing the TARDIS looked human, but there were a few that were something different. There was a blue woman (who was undeniably naked), an extremely fat man, a man who looked like the Devil himself and a hunched boy with a large, reptile-like tongue which hung loosely from his mouth. Amy's instinctive thought was that they were aliens, but the Doctor wasn't so sure and he conjured up a few theories of his own. There was one man who stood facing them and the Doctor deduced that he was this odd group's leader. He wore a long red cloak and wore a matching metal helmet that enveloped his head. The Doctor caught a glimpse of his face and it was weathered and old.

"Who are you and what is this blue box that is so special and unique that there is only one that exists in this whole multiverse?" The cloaked man spoke with a gravelly voice.

The Doctor scoffed and looked at him incredulously. "How'd you know that and not even know what it is?"

The old man smirked. "I can smell it. The metal. More metal than I can comprehend. Yet I see it in front of me and it's just wood. Very retro, by the way. Wood. With all that metal just crammed into it. Such an oddity. How could I resist?"

The Doctor's eyes widened in disbelief and he spoke quickly. "You mean to say that you, through some unknown force, pulled _my _TARDIS out of the time vortex itself across the universes, through the void, into this parallel world?"

"A TARDIS. It fits. I like it. And yes, in answer to your question. It all went vaguely like that. I had help, of course. And who, may I ask, are you? Some sort of protector or guardian of the box, perhaps? How do you both fit inside? It's hardly roomy."

Searching through his pockets, the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and produced it to the man before him. "John Smith. Official defender of the box. That's this beauty behind me. And this," he paused to gesture to Amy, who was looking mildly concerned, "is my lovely assistant who carries out all sorts of wonderful maintenance and makes a smashing cup of tea. Now that we've introduced ourselves, we'll be on our way. Good day!"

Both Amy and the Doctor turned to go back into the TARDIS and far away from this man who was claiming to have effectively kidnapped the TARDIS, but the doors slammed shut in front of them almost immediately. Frantically clicking his fingers and searching for his key, the Doctor exclaimed, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Stop this Sexy, right now. Open up. Come on!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. That piece of paper you just showed me is blank, which leads me to question whether you're telling me the truth. And I would like to investigate this most curious box further. Why else would I have gone through all this trouble to obtain it in the first place?"

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw an outstretched arm. Then, as the old man brought his arm round, the TARDIS began moving with it, as if attached to the arm itself.

"What? How are you doing that? Some sort of magnetic force field? Maybe if you extrapolated the energy and fed the compressed signal ba- No! Give her back! I demand you tell me who you are!"

"Oh dear. I'm afraid I won't be able to give it back. Not just yet. And yes, a magnetic force field is close. Something vaguely like that." The man smirked and his posse smirked also.

"Do you know who I am? I am the Doctor and I demand you give me my TARDIS back!"

"What are you going to do? Make me a nice cup of tea? I don't know who you are, Doctor, but you have no authority here. For you are now in the world of Mutants and we," the man paused to gesture to the group, "are the Brotherhood."


	3. A mysterious summons

_**Chapter Three: A mysterious summons**_

"Azazel, could you please take care of our friends. I think they've outstayed their welcome."

In a flash, a sharply dressed, red skinned demon appeared before the Doctor and Amy in a red smoke and grabbed hold of them, before teleporting away in an instant. By the time they could react they'd landed in the middle of a busy city square and their escort had already disappeared.

"Doctor, where did they go? Wait a minute. Are we in Times Square?" There was an air of disbelief in Amy's voice.

The Doctor looked around panicked at the masses of people, taking in his surroundings whilst taking certain care not to be bumped into by the hoards of businessmen. He reached into his inner pocket and brought out his sonic screwdriver.

"Yes. I believe we are. Times Square. Manhattan. New York. The United States. Earth. Hmm, yes. But not our Earth. And I've not the foggiest how we got here. Some sort of advanced teleport I'd assume. But I can't seem to trace the signal. I mean, normally there should be some kind of residue left behind that I could latch onto, and, y'know, get coordinates or something, but this is different."

"But we'll be alright, Doctor. Won't we?"

The Doctor was silent.

"Doctor?"

"I don't know. Let's think for a moment Amy. The TARDIS has been kidnapped by a group of humans, or possibly aliens, I know absolutely nothing about. I can hazard a guess that they're pretty powerful people with access to things even I'm still trying to get my head around. Pulling the TARDIS through the vortex like that. That takes massive energy, you know? Absolutely massive. To top it all off, we're in the middle of Times bloody Square in a parallel universe! I don't know Amy. Will we be alright?"

The Doctor buried his head in his hands and looked up sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. It's just. I don't know what to do."

Amy felt a distinct change in role and she felt compelled to comfort the Doctor. She knew things would be alright once the Doctor had had time to get his head straight. With so much running through his brain at once, it still surprised her that he even bothered to keep her in the loop.

"Don't worry Doctor, you'll get it eventually. You always do." Even as the words left her mouth, she was still unsure who it was she was actually reassuring.

"Ow! Hot, hot, hot."

Amy backed away from the Doctor, confused. She saw him reach into his jacket pocket and produced his psychic paper. It was glowing red.

"What does it say?"

The Doctor opened it up and saw a message, which read: Please come to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We'll be waiting. Professor X.

"Ooh, would you look at that Pond. A mysterious summons. From a Mr Professor X. Or possibly just a professor who likes to leave kisses…Do you think I could get away with that? Doctor W. Hmm. I'm not sure it has a ring to it."

"Are we going to go?

"What d'ya say? Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Might be a diabolical trap."

"Might not be."

"You're right! There's no point being cooped up here in Times Square dilly-dallying. Off we go! Don't ever say that I don't ever take you places."


	4. Not your ordinary school

_**Chapter Four: Not your ordinary school**_

"Doctor, we've been walking for hours. Couldn't we have just taken a taxi like normal people?"

"Yes, funny how time seems to go so slow and in the right order when you've not got a time machine handy to skip all the boring bits. And we've discussed this, remember? No money?"

"Oh yes. Because it's _so crass_ to carry small change upon your pers- Hey! I think that's it!" Amy exclaimed with relief.

In the distance they could see a grand, stately building with numerous children running around the extensive grounds, performing what looked like a training exercise.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Not your ordinary school, I'd bet."

The Doctor and Amy traipsed up the drive and approached the large oak front door. To their left above a grassy verge was a man who was flying. Amy tried not to gawk, but she found herself mesmerised by his powerful white wings, which sprouted from his shoulder blades. He looked like an angel. The Doctor looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Magnificent. Shall we enter Pond?"

"Shouldn't we ask someone where to go?"

"No need." The Doctor pointed to his psychic paper, which now held the message: Welcome. Turn left and straight down the corridor.

"Turn left and straight down. You hear that Amy? When in doubt. Just turn left."

They headed off down the corridor, taking time to peer into all the rooms they passed. In them they saw mostly teenagers hanging out. Nothing seemed explicitly out of the ordinary, but upon closer inspection you would have noticed that five of the teenagers were completely identical and also that there was a girl whose top half of her body was above the pool table and the other half was below.

"Hey Jean! Wait up."

Amy and the Doctor turned around to see who was calling from the other end of the corridor. It was a dark haired man who was wearing red sunglasses indoors.

"Oh…Sorry. I thought you were someone else. I'm Scott Summers, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm Amy and this is the Doctor," she smiled as she went to shake his hand.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Scott asked, as many people had asked before him.

"Just the Doctor," he smiled wryly," and yes. You can help us. We're looking for a Professor X."

"Oh sure. His office is this way."

The tall, muscular man led them further down the corridor as per the Professor's prior instructions and knocked on the door at the end. A voice from inside said, "Come in".


	5. One for the scrapbooks

_**Chapter Five: One for the scrapbooks**_

The Doctor, Amy and Scott stepped inside the roomy office. Behind the oak desk was an old, bald man sat in a wheelchair. Amy didn't say anything, but she was rather disappointed. Having seen the flying topless man and the rather hench Scott Summers, she had subconsciously made the assumption that everyone at Xavier's was both young and good-looking.

"I can assure you that you would've thought me kind of groovy back in my day, Amy Pond," the Professor said with a slight chuckle.

Amy was taken aback and raised an eyebrow, "how did you do that?"

"I read your mind," Professor X calmly replied, still smiling, "It's what I do, you see. I read minds."

"A telepath. Brilliant! With the psychic paper and everything, oh I should've known. It's lovely to meet you. Professor X, right? I'd tell you my name, but my bet is that you already know it."

The Doctor went to shake the telepath's hand before turning to his companion with a wide grin on his face, as if in gleeful anticipation of the adventure that he knew lay ahead. This was going to be one for the scrapbooks, he just knew it.

"Please, call me Charles. And I'd just like to let you know, Doctor, how pleased I am you could make it to my school."

"Ah yes. This school. Quite the curiosity. I'm going to hazard a guess and say that everyone in this school has some sort of special ability or, I guess you could say superpower? Xavier's gifted youngsters, am I correct?"

Charles moved to the window and looked outside where the children were still exercising, "Yes yes, my pupils are indeed gifted. This school is a place where young mutants can live and learn with those like themselves, where they can test the limits of their mutation and, more importantly, how to use it responsibly, all without fear of persecution from the outside world."

"Mutants, you say? So we're talking about the next link of the chain of human evolution?"

The Professor turned to the Doctor and slowly nodded, "Indeed we are. I am a geneticist who has been researching the emerging race of homo superior and, for the most part, am the leading authority in mutant matters. It is not without its difficulties, of course. In the beginning I was mocked for my research, with many people doubting our existence. And although the world slowly begins to accept the reality of mutants, there is still some prejudice and hate directed towards us."

"Ha! And it doesn't help that Magneto and his cronies insist on antagonising the general public. They think we're all like him. Hell-bent on turning regular folk into the underclass or something!"

Amy jumped, having forgotten the fourth member in the room. A pointed silence descended slowly, leaving the young man's harsh words hanging.

"Now Scott, you know that's not true. The general public are smart enough to realise that Magneto is not representative of the whole mutant population." He spoke calmly, suggesting that this was not the first time he had had this conversation.

"But don't you see? Their fear of him turns into the hatred of us. They don't differentiate in their minds the difference between a 'good mutant' and a 'bad mutant'. When they look at us, all they see is the enemy. How are we supposed to train these kids to live alongside humans, when the humans don't even wanna know anything about us?" Scott seemed more deflated than angry now, and Amy sensed an opportunity to diffuse the atmosphere and change the topic.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your special ability?" She had to admit, she was slightly curious. Even having witnessed the most amazing things on her travels with the Doctor, the concept of real superheroes was still exciting.

"Well… I, er, I can shoot optic blasts from my eyes." He was blushing, almost as if embarrassed by his mutation. Amy dared to continue probing, "So is that what your funky red glasses are for then? To stop your laser beams from chopping me in half?"

"Amy, don't be so rude!" reprimanded the Doctor, "though I am curious, it's ruby-quartz, right? The beams are somehow being contained through the lenses."

"Err… Yeah. I can't control it, you see. The glasses make life that little bit easier. Not having to worry about slicing and dicing anything accidently." He laughed at his joke.

"Interesting. I knew some Ood with red-eye once."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand."

"That's alright Scott, I'm just talking out loud. Now Charles, I hope you don't feel as though I'm being rud-"

"You're one of us, that's why. I had to call you here to tell you that you're a mutant."

The Doctor made an expression of confusion, followed by a smug face, once again followed by one of confusion, as the gravity of the Professor's abrupt statement sunk in.

"Now, now, call me flattered, because I am, really, but I'm not a mutant. I mean. I'm just not. And even if I was, how would you know?"

It was now the Professor's turn to look smug, as he pointed to a large satellite dish on the edge of the school grounds. "That, Doctor, is Cerebro. I can use it to amplify my telepathy and thus find those possessing the defining X-gene in their body. Yours, evidently, popped up near Times Square. I've never had reason to doubt otherwise, so I contacted you."

Considering this for a moment, the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at Cerebro. The whirring filled the room, as he took readings. Checking the results, his eyes widened. "Wow. That is a beautiful bit of gear you've got there. So elegant, yet so powerful. I simply must meet its creator."

"All in due time, Doctor," the telepath replied, "but perhaps we should first determine how your mutation has revealed itself in you? Naturally, it could be something completely harmless, but in the world of homo superiors, quite simply anything is possible.

The Doctor smiled, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I'm a mutant now. Mutants are cool."

* * *

><p>Sorry this update took so long. Kinda just forgot about this story. I'm glad I came back to it though, because I've got some funky ideas about where this story's gonna go. (Though if you've got any ideas about the eventual resolution of this story, I'd be happy to implement them. I'm not really a very imaginative soul.) This chapter's kinda boring too. So sorry about that as well. Action to come later! Probably...<p> 


End file.
